


Plan B

by dorkyduckling



Series: Skimmons Week 2015 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Day 1, F/F, Faking Dating AU, Skimmons Week 2015, loosely interpreted whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyduckling/pseuds/dorkyduckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy comes home and Jemma's fallen asleep on the couch, she looks adorable. Everything seems perfect.</p><p>Then the phone rings....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> So I loosely interpreted the prompt for Skimmons week. The fake dating AU prompt one.... You're welcome! Hope you enjoy it.

 

The sun was just starting to fall below the horizon, the day coming to a close. Vibrant colors painted the sky in shades of purple, blue, yellow, orange and red. Sunsets were Daisy's favorite part of the day. Especially on long days when she would start to wonder if her work was worth it. Then she'd look at the beauty and it'd put a smile on her face. 

 

Daisy walked into the house she shared with her girlfriend of almost two years, throwing her keys in the bowl by the door. The house was strangely quiet. A soft hum came from the living room but otherwise things were silent. She walked in the living room, jacket slung over her shoulder, to be greeted with her girlfriend's sleeping form. Jemma was curled up on the right side of the couch, hands folded under her head which she had rested on the arm. The TV gave off a soft glow in the otherwise darkening room. With the sun going down and the lights out, the room didn't have much natural light. Jemma looked so peaceful and Daisy couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips. For a moment she considered waking her. Instead she decided to take a picture. It was hard to get a peaceful picture of Jemma lately. She'd been working so hard on a project for SHIELD there hadn't been much time to relax. Daisy wasn't going to ruin it.

 

She pulled the throw off the back of the couch and tucked it under Jemma's chin, dropping a gentle kiss on her head. Then she started for the kitchen to make dinner. Who knew what they had in their fridge anymore? Neither of them exactly had a lot of free time for grocery shopping. 

 

Luckily for them there was enough to make spaghetti, something Daisy could make with limited ingredients and not burn down the house. She was in the middle of making it when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

 

"Hey, sleepy head." Daisy smiled, craning her neck to look at her girlfriend. Jemma still had the throw on, the ends clutched in her hands and worn almost like a cocoon. Her hair was mussed from sleeping, her eyes still droopy, but she was wearing a smile that could light up the night sky.

 

"Hello." Jemma chirped, nuzzling into her girlfriend's neck. 

 

"Babe, I'm cooking." Daisy chuckled. Jemma hummed in response, pressing closer.

 

"Yes, carry on."

 

"It's kinda hard when I've got a baby sloth clinging to me." Daisy teased, poking Jemma's side. Jemma pouted but reluctantly let go. "Promise we can cuddle after dinner. It's Doctor Who night!"

 

"Oh yes! I had completely forgotten. I need to go find my Doctor Who pajamas." Jemma seemed to perk up and rushed towards their bedroom to find said pajamas. Daisy chuckled and returned to her cooking. Until she was once again interrupted. 

 

_Brrrrring, brrrrring, brrrring...._

 

Daisy sighed, laying down her spoon and went over to answer.

 

"Hello?" She didn't recognize the number but random people called the house all the time. It was nothing new.

 

"Daisy!" Bobbi's voice startled her and she moved the phone away from her ear some. There were sounds of shouting, fighting, and chaos in the background. Bobbi's voice kept breaking up with static punctuating the call.

 

"SHIELD.....infiltrated.... Hydra is here! Don't know....... Traitors...... They betrayed us... Oh no.....Daisy...get....out... Jemma is Hydra!" The last sentence rang clearly, echoing in her head. No. It wasn't possible. Maybe it was just a bad dream and she would soon wake up, cuddling Jemma in bed. 

 

Bobbi shouted a few more unintelligible things before the line went dead abruptly. Daisy just stood there, phone in hand, frozen in disbelief. 

 

"Daisy?" Jemma had come back in the kitchen, decked out in her Doctor Who pajamas. Daisy just stood there. She was stock still. The thought of Jemma being a traitor made her sick to her stomach. "Are you alright, dear?" Jemma's tone sounded worried. Concern was etched into her expression. 

 

"Bobbi called." Daisy finally managed, the words coming out soft. 

 

"Has something happened?" Jemma asked. 

 

"No, it's nothing. Dinner will be done soon." Daisy put down the phone and returned to her station. Jemma gave her a funny look before sighing and going back out to the living room. Daisy stared at the spaghetti. Her appetite was nonexistent after the phone call. Her stomach lurched violently. It just didn't make sense! Jemma wasn't a traitor. She loved Daisy and had absolutely no reason to turn against SHIELD. 

 

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she served up the spaghetti to carry out to the dining room table. 

 

"Jem! You can come eat now." Daisy called, plastering on a smile. The smile immediately fell when Jemma appeared with a pained expression. Her cellphone was clutched in her hand, her arm hanging at her side.

 

"I'm sorry, Daisy. Bobbi should have kept her mouth shut." Jemma's face hardened and before Daisy could respond, she felt the sharp pinch of a needle in her neck. She turned her neck to look to see who it was because Jemma was right in front of her.

 

Lance's face was the last thing she saw before her vision blurred and the world went black.  

 

* * *

 

When Daisy came to, her head felt like it was full of cotton. Her limbs refused to listen to her commands to move. She was forced to stay limp in the chair she'd been tied to. It seemed a bag had been shoved over her head too. Something was blocking her vision.

 

"How nice of you to join us, Miss. Johnson." As if planned, the bag was snatched off her head. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the lighting. A single bulb hung above her head. It barely lit the small room she was sitting in. The room was sparsely furnished from what Daisy could see. Just a door to her left and a table to her right. The room looked like a prison cell. An unfamiliar looking face of an older man stood in front of her, smiling rather creepily. 

 

"You know my name, seems I'm at a disadvantage." Daisy spit out, the words trying to stick on her tongue. She couldn't even use her powers. 

 

"Names are unimportant. Information is how we deal here." The man said. He beckoned to someone out of her line of sight. Jemma moved to his side obediently, her eyes hard. "Jemma here has provided us with plenty, but not enough. Who knew SHIELD's primary weakness was the romance of its members? We simply persuaded Miss. Simmons here into seducing you and we had all we needed." 

 

"Traitor." Daisy muttered, glaring at Jemma angrily. Something about her hardened gaze faltered but only for a moment. Fast enough that Daisy told herself her mind was playing tricks on her. 

 

"That's not a very kind thing to say to the woman you love." The man said, but he looked like he was enjoying himself. As if Daisy's pain was bringing him joy. "Miss. Morse had a similar reaction when we sent Lance to deal with her. Unfortunate really that things came to this. I was hoping Mr. Hunter and Miss. Simmons would be able to acquire Miss. Morse and yourself with a little more finesse. Spare us any violence. Perhaps next time." He shrugged, peering down at Daisy. Jemma hadn't moved but her gaze was boring into Daisy. He gestured to Jemma who knelt down in front of Daisy, making sure the ropes around her legs were secure.

 

"Manscaping." 

 

It was so quiet, Daisy thought she was imagining it. Except when she caught Jemma's eyes, there was something there. Something trapped. Daisy went to say something but the look disappeared and Jemma returned to her previous position. It was only then the idea occurred to Daisy. An idea she should have considered from the start.

 

Brainwashing.

 

"You brainwashed her." Daisy stated, not asking. It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

 

"You are quite perceptive." The man looked impressed. "You see, my so called predecessors never used the full capabilities of brainwashing. Sleeper agents are far more efficient. If even the agent believes it, then who could question it. Miss. Simmons acts like the doting girlfriend around you and then with a small code word becomes one of our best agents. Fake relationship without flaws. She only thought she loved you." 

 

Daisy was angry. How could they turn Jemma into their pawn? Buzzing built up under her skin, like a thousand angry bees trying to get out. Whatever they'd injected her with was wearing off. Just like their brainwashing of Jemma. Somewhere in there was Jemma fighting to get out.

 

Daisy just needed to give her a hand.

 

As the ropes snapped, the strange man went flying against the wall. He hit with a dull thump that reverberated through the room. Jemma stood frozen, looking to the man for orders. Daisy shook off the rest of the ropes so she could move in front of Jemma. Jemma finally moved, getting into a fighting stance. Daisy put her hands up as a sign of peace. 

 

"Jem, it's me. I know somewhere in you we meant something. I meant something to you. Maybe it was fake at first, but some part of you had to think it was real. Right?" Daisy said calmly. Jemma eyed her suspiciously before throwing a punch. Daisy dodged, not daring to return the punch. Her hands stayed up in surrender. "Babe, please."

 

"I was serving Hydra, it was all fake." Jemma frowned. The words didn't sound convincing in the slightest. Daisy felt her heart swell with hope. 

 

"No, it wasn't. It couldn't of been. I love you, Jemma Simmons." Daisy smiled. 

 

"I..." Jemma trailed off, her stance loosening and her hands falling to her sides. She blinked a few times like she was trying to shake something off. "I....I love you too." The words finally tumbled off her lips clumsily. Her and Daisy locked eyes for a moment. The entire world stopped for that moment. Time stood still, nothing else mattered. Until finally Jemma threw herself into Daisy's arms and kissed her hard. 

 

Daisy was right, if it had been fake before it was definitely real after their time together. 

 

* * *

 

  
_E_ _xcept it wasn't enough._  


 

_"Miss. Simmons I am highly disappointed in you. Time for Plan B I suppose." The creepy hydra man pulled himself from the floor. "Bravo Delta Alpha." Jemma tensed in Daisy's arms, pulling away slowly. Her eyes were blank as her hands wrapped around Daisy's wrists. "Between Miss. Morse and yourself, Hydra should have the advantage. While the twins didn't work out, a true inhuman resource would be invaluable."_

 

_"What?" Daisy tried prying herself out of Jemma's hands but it was useless. She didn't want to hurt Jemma. She didn't even think she could bring herself to do it. Not Jemma, never Jemma._

 

_"Welcome to Hydra, Miss. Johnson."_

 

#####

 

**_"Miss. Morse, Miss. Johnson, how do you feel?" A cool voice rang through the room. Bobbi and Daisy stood rigidly, blank eyes on the wall._ **

 

**_"We are happy to comply."_ **

 


End file.
